The Fallen Rain
by Pinky Berry
Summary: Gray said something to Erza while Juvia heard it all... What happens when Juvia decided to leave the guild afterward? sucks at summary... my first fanfic attempt...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all its characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own any of them. Trust me, if I do, Gray and Juvia would got together ages ago.

* * *

**Juvia's Point of View**

Juvia loved her Gray-sama. She still does now. Ever since the first time she has met him, her heart goes "doki doki" every time she has met him. We were enemies before; Juvia had to fight Gray-sama because of Phantom Lord. Juvia thinks she fell for him even before he showed her sunshine. Being the Rain Woman, rain had always follow Juvia everywhere. Gray-sama showed her sunshine. For the first time in her life, Juvia saw the light shines upon her. "Sunshine is beautiful, nee?" Gray-sama asked with the widest smile Juvia had ever seen.

Except that Juvia is still the Rain Woman. Though rain doesn't follow Juvia all the time anymore, she still has the gloomy presence because she is still the Rain Woman after all.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Three months before Daimatou Enbu, Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, plus Juvia came to the beach for training. But being the usual Fairy Tail, plus Juvia came to the beach for training. But being the usual Fairy Tail, it's party first before the real deal. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the beach.

"Huh? Juvia? Why don't you take off your coat?" Erza raised an eyebrow when Juvia was staggering toward her.

"Juvia just bought a new swimsuit, and she wants Gray-sama to be the first one to see her in it. But he is too busy competing with Natsu-kun," said Juvia while looking down in disapointment.

Later that night at the inn, Erza confronted Gray. "Gray, you do know of Juvia's feeling for you, right?" Seeing that Gray only stay still with a blushed up face, she continued. "What do you think of her?"

Gray stuttered and said, "S-s-she's my nakama. I will never see her more than that. B-besides, she's creepy and annoying with all the stalking!"

"Gray!"Erza shouted. As soon as Gray that, he wished he hadn't. "If you don't like her, stop leading her on. You have to be more resolute because it will only hurt her more. Unless, you think other wise...,"she smirked while looking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the tomato-faced Gray said.

Meanwhile behind the corner of the wall, Juvia was petrified. "She's my nakama. I will never think of her more than that. Besides, she's creepy and annoying with all the stalking!" Juvia's sense and heart stopped at that moment for she couldn't hear anything afterward. Sshe is creepy and annoying with all the stalking!" Gray's words kept on echoing inside her head. "She's creepy and annoying... Annoying... Annoying..." _Gray-sama thinks Juvia is annoying; he hates her now... _As she walked back to her room, she couldn't hold those tears rolling down her cheeks. "Gray-sama hates Juvia..." The more she thought about it, the more the rain started to fall from the darkened sky like Juvia's tears.

"Sh*t! Looks like a big rain. Man, so annoying. I don't want a gloomy summer vacation," said a guy to his friend as they walked past Juvia along the terrace.

_Yeah, Juvia is gloomy; she is the Rain Woman after all. And rains are annoying. _Memories of her childhood flashed back. "Don't play with her; she's too gloomy." "Juvia, I can't take the rain anymore." _No one like Juvia back then, the rain doll was her only friend. It looks like it's still the way it is now. Juvia loves Fairy Tail; Juvia loves Gray-sama, but no one loves Juvia. _Dark clouds started filling up the stormy sky. Roars of thunders and flashes of lightning took their turn devouring the sky. Along with the falling raindrops, the sky itself looked as if it will rip apart and fall anytime. Juvia controls the rain for the rain is her emotion. Though this time, she can't stop the rain and lightning since she cannot control her emotion anymore. While still trembling, Juvia made her way to her room; uncontrollable tears trailed behind her walk. After going inside her room for a little while, Juvia came back out with a sack of clothes. "Juvia loves Fairy Tail so much that she doesn't want them to be stuck with Juvia anymore. Juvia is just too gloomy. Too annoying. So Fairy Tail, sayonara..."

* * *

**Author Note**: Hi, Pinky Berry reporting. . I also posted this story in my blog, Lakz Blogosphere, but I want to post here since this is where I started to like fanfic. This is where it all began... Please R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Trust me, if i do, Gray and Juvia would get together ages ago. =.= I only own this fan fiction and the plot here.

**Previously:**

"Juvia loves Fairy Tail so much that she doesn't want them to be stuck with Juvia anymore. Juvia is just too gloomy. Too annoying. So Fairy Tail, sayonara…"

"Gray! Natsu! Lu-chan! Minna!" Levy started a ruckus in the middle of the night. "Minna! Come out! Hurry!"

"What's going on Levy?" Natsu came out with Happy on his head with both their eyes barely opened. "When I was just having a good dream, too."

"Aye…"Said Happy while rubbing his eyes.

"What happened, Levy-san?" asked Wendy, with everyone else walking out of their room behind her.

"Why did you call us?" asked Lucy, whose hair still stuck out in every direction. "Levy? Eh? Why are you crying?"

"Hik hik… Juvia… Hik hik…"she stuttered the words between her sobs while falling down onto the ground. "Juvia…."

"What's wrong with Juvia?" upon hearing her name, Gray asked while looking around. "By the way, where is she?"

"She, she…hik hik…"Levy attempted to answer. "She's… hik hik.. she's gone.. hik hik.." A crumbled letter fell out of her trembling hand.

"What!? Whatcha mean she's gone!?"Lucy panicked while picking up the letter.

"Lemme see!" Gray suddenly rushed toward Lucy to read the letter.

_Dear Erza-san, Lucy-san, and everyone in Fairy Tail,_

_ Juvia wants to thank everyone in Fairy Tail for taking care of her. Hontoni arigatou. Fairy Tail is like family to Juvia. In fact, it is the first family Juvia ever had. Juvia really loves Fairy Tail and everyone. But because she loves them so much, she had to let go of Fairy Tail. Juvia doesn't want to bother everyone with her constant gloom and annoyance of the rain anymore .So,sayonara. Thank you for everything, Fairy Tail. Thank you for showing her sunshine and everything else, Gray._

_Sincerely,_

_Juvia_

"Juvia…."Gray tried to find his voice, but it turned out to be just a faint whisper.

"Gray… Gray… hrmm…" Then something clicked. "EHHHH!? SINCE WHEN DID JUVIA START CALLING GRAY, GRAY!?" Lucy pointed out. "Did something happen?" She eyed Gray suspiciously.

"Erza," Gray started whispering again. "I think Juvia heard us."

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD! What did you say?" Natsu, who hadn't say anything since Levy pulled out the letter, rushed to strangle Gray's neck as if wanting to take the very life out of Gray.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Erza, knocked Natsu off of Gray.

"Juvia, she was crying! I can smell it. Her tears are all over the place!"

Gray stopped breathing for a while. _Juvia was crying? Juvia? She hasn't cried ever since her Phantom Lord days…._

"I heard the rain outside, hik hik, so I came out to see… hik hik…"Levy calmed down a bit and said, "I saw Juvia's door opened, so I went to check on her, but no one was there… hik hik…."

The lightning flashed everywhere, filling the sky with white stripes. The rain fell from the sky, piecing through the air and wind. It looked as if it will break apart; the lightning stripes only made it look worse. Like the sky was actually cracking open and being ripped apart.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted as Gray started dashing outside.

"Natshu," Happy who was by then fully awake asked Natsu with concern. "Will Juvia be alright?"

"Of course, Juvia is strong. She is a Fairy Tail mage after all," Natsu replied with renewed confidence.

**Gray's Point of View:**

"Juvia… Juvia, where are you?" Before I knew it, I was already outside the inn running like maniac. The only picture I had in my head was of Juvia. Pictures of her smiles, her laughter, her embarrassed face when she talks to me. Looking up to the sky, those pictures shattered. Only to be replaced by other scenes. Juvia must be crying now. Not just some light sobs, but real cries. Real tears. Real pain. This rain is no joke; the sky might fall anytime soon. And I caused all of these. Unknowingly, I've caused Juvia pain. I, Gray Fullbuster, who Juvia had claimed to show her the first sunshine, now has brought the rain back to her.

**A/N: **Gomene for writing such a depressing, intense story. But like I said, I like sad, touchy story, though I don't think mine is touchy and emotional enough. =.= I'm still learning… And one more point, Juvia controls the rain, so when she's sad, it's only right that the rain is also pouring down. ^^

Pinky Berry (Lakz Blogosphere)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail and any of its characters; Hiro Mashima does. Trust me, if I do, Gray and Juvia would be together ages ago.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V:**

** "**She's annoying.. Annoying.." Gray's words replayed over and over again in Juvia's head_. Yeah, she knew she's annoying and gloomy; always was, always will be. _As she walked through the rain, without any destination, she also found herself raining from her eyes. "Drip, drip, drop... Drip, drip, drop..." _Juvia is forever condemned with the rain. She is very tired now. She's tired of the rain. She's tired of being alone. She's tired of herself. Juvia loves Fairy Tail; she also loves Gray-sama, who gave her new hope in living. Hope that there is actually a place where she belongs. But Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia; she heard it with her own ears. To him, she is just a nakama who is annoying. Then, what's the point for Juvia to carry on? Gray-sama will be only a memory in her heart, if she even has a heart left. _

As she walked aimlessly under the rain, each step became harder to walk. Her lips trembled; all Juvia could see from behind her watery eyes were more water. More rain. _Why does Juvia feel like everything is crashing down on her? Juvia can't breathe; it hurts. It's like her heart is being squished. What is this? Images of Gray-sama flash into her head. After each image, it gets worse. Her heart tightens a bit more each time. Why does it hurt so much thinking of Gray-sama? All she feels is pain. _"She's just my nakama. I will never think of her more than that..." Her heart actually stopped beating and tied itself into a knot. _Juvia knew this, but hearing it hurts her even more. Especially_ _directly from him. _The words are like betrayal to her hope and dream. _How much more can Juvia take this pain?" _Her complexity became paler from her cries; even her breathing became unstable and fainter. _Juvia's heart is breaking into pieces; it hurts so much..."_ At this, her heart tightened tighter; her breathing fastened.

"Juvia!" A voice was calling her name from the distant. "Juvia!" It seemed to be getting closer every second.

"Gray-sama...,"Juvia whispered as the darkness closed in on her.

**Gray's P.O.V:**

"Juvia!" After running amok for what seemed like eternity, I finally found her. I figured she would walk the opposite direction of the guild from the inn. "Juvia!" I called out to her, hoping she would hear me with all the raindrops and thunders in the background. When she finally turned around, she seemed to be staggering on her feet and lost her balance. "Juvia!" I rushed forward with all my energy left to catch her before she drop to the wet ground, only to relize that the pale, fragile body in my arms has already lost consciousness.

**Normal P.O.V:**

After Gray found Juvia in the rain, he took her back to the inn in his arms bridal style. Seeing that they returned, Lucy rushed out to Juvia's aid. Everyone else came rushing toward Gray asking many questions of where did he find her or what did she say. Juvia, who was still unconscious, was laid on a bed with everyone on either side of the bed.

"She seemed to be running high on fever. Hard to imagine a water mage being sick from the rain." Wendy pulled the blanket over Juvia and placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"I think we should get her back to the guild, where there is proper infirmary. Her fever is really high." Erza said while looking at the other mages for their approval nods.

In a matter of hours, Juvia was back at the guild, still unconsciously lying down on the infirmary's bed. Gray was on the side of the bed looking at her face, trying to observe her conditions, while his hands never let go of Juvia's. Ever since he found her collapsing in the rain a few hours back, Gray never her out of his sight. He never went away from her side.

"Gray, you should find something to eat first and go rest," Cana came into the room seeing Gray's hair in a messy lock and his face paled up.

"It's okay. I want to be the first person to know about Juvia's wellbeing."

Many long hours passed, Juvia was still lying unconscious though her fever was going down. Gray, who never once moved an inch, was on the side of the bed with his head resting on her bed; his hands still firmly holding Juvia's.

Unknowing to Gray, the fragile form on the bed started to shuffle under the blanket. Slowly her eyes opened, and then closed again due to the sudden bright light. After half a second later, the blue eyes opened again before turning her head to see the sleeping man beside her.

* * *

**A/N: **Pinky Berry is back! . I picked Juvia as my first fanfic because she inspires me. I can say, she and I are really similar. ^^ I can relate to her feelings, making it easier to write about her than the rest of the characters. Personally, this is quite an emotional chapter for me.. T-T I almost cried while writing the first half of this. Okay, please read and give me feedbacks because I still have a lot to improve. Tell me what you think of the plot. Constructed criticisms are also welcome. ^o^

By the way, next chapter, Gray will be in for a surprise…

You can give me a visit anytime to my blog at Lakz Blogosphere : .com ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima is the mastermind behind all that happens in Fairy Tail;I only own the plot here...

* * *

**Juvia's Point of View:**

_Why is Gray-sama here? No, where is Juvia? Juvia doesn't want to see Gray-sama; her heart still hurts. It pains her just to think of him now. _Juvia put her right hand on her left chest, to where her heart is, only to realize that her left hand was occupied by Gray's hands. His hold was warm, but the water mage still had her right hand on where her heart is. _Juvia's heart doesn't go "doki doki" anymore; she can't breathe. It's like there's thousands of needles are piercing through. She doesn't want to feel this pain anymore._

**Gray's Point of View:**

_I felt movements on the bed, causing me to wake up. Juvia was sitting there while trying to release her hand from my grasp. Wait, was I holding her hand this whole time? Wait what? Juvia is awake!?_

"Juvia!" The next thing I know was I had her in my arms as I reached out to hug her. "You're finally awake! Everyone was so worried!" I held her tighter, "God, I was so worried. Don't you dare just collapse like that in front of me."

Juvia struggled in my arms. "Juvia wishes that she would be free now..."

"Oh, right. Sorry..." I scratched my head after I let go of her. Somehow, I like her warmth in my arms.

"Juvia is really sorry that she has been bothering everyone so much. She will not bother Gray ever again..."

"You're gonna leave us again!?" I started panicking hearing those words; Juvia wanted to go again. "Do you have idea of how worried we were about you? Now, you want to leave us again? You want to leave me again?"

"Juvia doesn't want to. She loves Fairy Tail as her family, nakama... But don't worry, she won't bother Gray again."

"Look, Juvia. Whatever you heard back at the inn, don't be bothered by them." The idea of Juvia leaving the guild was unbearable. How can Fairy Tail be normal without Juvia? Who will be there to cheer for me every time I pick a fight with Natsu? Who will be there to greet me in the morning? Who will be there to stalk after me? Who will do all of these if she's gone. "Juvia, everyone wants you to be here. I want you to be here with us. I know I was acting cold toward you all these times, but you've slowly melted my icy heart. I might not love you as much as you love me, but I've started to love you now."

"Gray, Juvia is very sorry, but Gray has frozen her heart." Juvia put her left hand on her right chest. "She has been in so much pain that her heart became numb, frozen. She doesn't want to feel that pain again."

I looked up at her trying to search her face. The normal Juvia would be jumping around right now and already think of our wedding plan. That was when I realized that the Juvia I know is gone. Her voice was so calm, cold even. Did I really freeze her heart? The usual sparkle in her eyes is gone, only to be replaced by blankness. The smile that was always on her face ever since she came to Fairy Tail is also gone. This girl in front of me doesn't have any expressions left. Nothing, only those cold, blanked eyes looking back at me. What happened to the Juvia of Fairy Tail? This Juvia is back to her old, emotionless Juvia of the Elemental Four in Phantom Lord. _"Gray has frozen her heart." _ Just how much pain did I put her into? Just how much did she have to go through by herself?

"I'm sorry, Juvia. But even if you don't want to stay here for me, you should also think about Fairy Tail. Everyone here loves you so much. Fairy Tail won't be complete without you." I started to tremble at the thought of not having Juvia here with us anymore, a lump started forming in my throat.

"But... Juvia is scared to feel that pain again. She is a coward; she doesn't want that kind of pain anymore." Juvia's voice was so calm, so cold; it scared me. It scared me that the Juvia I used to know will never come back to me again; that Juvia is forever lost in her pain.

"Juvia, please. Just stay; that's all I ask. I'll try to deal with you not calling me 'Gray-sama' anymore. I'll try to deal with you not greeting me in the morning again. I'll try to deal with you not having me in your heart anymore. I'll try to deal you not giving me all your attention again. I can take all of these." I lost my cool that moment. The thought of Juvia actually moving on from me hurts, but the thought of not having her by my side ever again hurts even more. I've token her for granted because she was always there for me, and now she is about let go of me. No, she has given up on me. How much pain did Juvia have to put up with me all these years? Is what I'm feeling now even comparable to hers? Maybe I really did hurt her so much that her heart had really become frozen.

"Gray..."

"Please Juvia, don't go. Just let me have a chance to melt your heart again. Give me a second chance to show you sunshine again."

* * *

**A/N: **Pinky Berry is back! Some people expected this chapter to be the end, but I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. Gray is too much of a jerk in ignoring Juvia's feeling, so he's gonna have to pay some price. No, I'm not a sadistic person...lolz

-Pinky Berry (Lakz Blogosphere)


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fanfiction dedicated to Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only the fanfic and plot here.

**Previously: **

_"Please Juvia, don't go. Just let me have a chance to melt your heart again. Give me a second chance to show you sunshine again."_

**Normal Point of View:**

Juvia ended up in Fairy Tail again, thanks to Erza and the others. Erza had threatened Gray not to mess up with Juvia, which got him quite scared. This is Erza Scarlet the Titania, the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail. One simply does not want to make her mad.

Every day, it was the same for Gray Fullbuster. He would come to the guild early in the morning, only to see Juvia already there talking with the girls. If it was before, Juvia would be the first one to notice his entrance and greet him with the happiest "Ohayo, Gray-sama!" he has ever heard. But this time around, all of that were no more. As he quietly entered the guild, it was either Lucy or Mira greeting him. Or Natsu would tackle him down asking for another bickering fight. Juvia was never the first to greet him anymore; as of before, she would wait for his coming every morning just to say good morning. This time, Juvia would only know of his presence after someone greeted him. Then, she would give a faint smile while saying, "Ohayo…."

**Gray's P.O.V:**

Yeah, no more "Gray-sama", just "Gray". Somehow, I missed the way she used to call me. She only called me with "-sama", making me feel somehow special. Because I was special to her, she called me with honorific. Now, I'm just someone in the guild, her nakama, just like everybody else. When she greets me now, there are no more sparkles in her eyes; her voice is really calm, and that cheerful smile is also gone. The Juvia who rushed toward me with sparking eyes as if she had waited for me for a long time and cheerfully said, "Ohayo, Gray-sama!" is gone now. This Juvia doesn't care about me anymore; this Juvia has given up on me; this Juvia has moved on now.

_Please Juvia, don't go. Just let me have a chance to melt your heart again. Give me a second chance to show you sunshine again. _Suddenly my face feels hot all of a sudden when I remember what I said. Jeez, what was I doing? Those words just came out; how am I going to melt her heart? And by the way, why do I even care? It's not like Juvia is still all over me.

"Yo, Ice Princess! What's up with your poop face?" Natsu suddenly came to the guild bar where I'm sitting.

"What was that, Flamebrain!?"

"Hhhuh? You wanna go? Hhhhuhh?"

"Anytime!" We got our head together, challenging each other to another silly fight.

"Mira-san, I've just picked out a job. I'm gonna go with Gajeel-kun." Juvia came to the bar counter where Mira was cleaning her glasses, and showed her the mission paper. I was only a few feet away. And she just left, like she didn't even see me.

"*sigh* You know what? I'm sick of your idiotic fights, Natsu… You're not even worth my time."

"Jeez, what's wrong with you, Ice Cube?"

"I said, I'm sick of fighting with you!" I raised my voice on Natsu; it's not like it's the first time anyway.

"Gray…" As I sat back down at the counter, Mira came to talk to me. "Are you okay? You seemed…. a bit down…"

"Yeah, I'm fine…. I was just sick of Natsu's stupidity…."

"No, Mira! It's Gray who's the stupid one! He can't even go after the girl he likes…." After Natsu said that, I flinched a little. I can't even go after the girl I like? She doesn't even like me anymore.

"Natsu!" Mira was trying to shut Natsu up, but it's like there isn't any truth to his words. I've lost her; I've lost Juvia. "Gray, are you just gonna sit here?"

I didn't respond; I just took another sip of the drink Mira gave me a while ago.

"After all that fuss that you'll show her sunshine again, you're just gonna sit here sulking?"

"Mira, there's no point trying to talk to Ice Princess. He made a nakama cried, and he's too chicken out to make it right again." As far as I can tell, Natsu is outsmarting me, and I don't even have the energy to argue.

"Gray, think of all those times that Juvia went after you. Think of all those things she did for you…"

"THAT IS WHY SHE GAVE UP!" I cut off Mira with a yell.

"GRAY! After all she did, you're just gonna give up!? We, Fairy Tail mages, don't give up. We don't know the word 'give up'."

"But Juvia has given up on me…."

"I'm sure she still has you somewhere in her heart. After all, you're her Gray-sama. You've asked for a second chance, now get to work. Do I have to use my Satan Soul on you!?"

"No, I'm not going to lose her like this. If she can spend years chasing after me, so can I."

**Author Note: **Hi, Pinky Berry is back once again! Personally, this chapter was hard for me to write. I mean like, Gray Fullbuster wouldn't sit and cry because of a girl. I can't imagine him doing that, so I wanted to write something that sounds legit enough for him to do. ^^ So, making him act grumpy and lost his interest in arguing with Natsu sounds about right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Trust me, if i do, Gray and Juvia would get together ages ago. =.= I only own this fan fiction and the plot here.

**A/N: **The final chapter for the last day of GruVIa week~~~.

* * *

**Previously:**

_"No, I'm not going to lose her like this. If she can spend years chasing after me, so can I." _

* * *

"Gajeel-kun, that was really not necessary back there," Juvia started pouting at Gajeel who was walking with his hands at the back of his head in a relaxed manner.

"Oi, Juvia, I was just enjoying myself there," Gajeel took a glance back at her before going back to his whistling.

"Gajeel-kun almost wrecked the whole town," Juvia sighted. "You're becoming more and more like Natsu-kun now."

"Oi, don't compare me to Salamander. Don't you think you sound like Bunny Girl now?" At the thought of being compared to Natsu, Gajeel grumbled. "Besides, it is Fairy Tail mages' specialty to destroy things. Geehee."

"Gajeel-kun…" Juvia pouted again.

"Oi, how are things with Stripper?"

The pout disappeared, replaced by a straight, solid face. "Things are great; Juvia only sees him as nakama now. Nothing more; nothing less. Just a nakama."

"Juvia…. Are you okay with that? I mean…." Gajeel started pulling out his hair. "Arghhh! Girls are so hard to understand! I give up! The Shrimp is one thing, Juvia is another! Arghhhh!"

"Levy-san? What about Levy-san?"

"N-n-nothing! Did I say something about her? I, I meant I'm hungry! I want shrimps. Yeah, shrimps!" Gajeel started stuttering and looked everywhere except Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun is funny.." Juvia started giggling. "It has been ages since Juvia laughed. Just don't let her wait too long. Let's hurry to the guild; it's already getting dark." Juvia paced up her walk and went ahead.

"Or I might be too late like the Stripper now," Gajeel mumbled under his breath as he tried to catch up.

Unknown to both of them, up above the high overlooking tower of Magnolia's gate, someone was looking at them. "Target locked."

"Tadaimas!" said Juvia as she opened the guild's door. "Eh? Why is it so dark?"

"Oi! What's the deal here? Where's everyone?" Gajeel, who followed behind Juvia, asked in irritation.

Suddenly, a light lit up at the center of the guild's hall. A small round table came into sight. As Juvia walked closer, something else also came into sight.

"An ice rose?" Juvia picked the rose, and realized that it was carved from ice. Juvia was looking at the icy rose when a huge bunny hopped toward her. "Lissanna-san?"

"Oi Lissanna! What's up with all of these?" Gajeel was growing impatient as each second passed.

The bunny, or Lissanna, remained quiet, only motioned Juvia to follow her. Lissanna led Juvia and Gajeel outside the guild. As Juvia followed, she found another ice rose on the ground. After a few more steps, she found another one. And another one.

After Lissanna led the way for a while, with Juvia and Gajeel followed up behind her, she stopped when they reached the sea. Juvia could hear something being shot up the sky. When she looked up, a huge red sword was shot up high. As soon as that happened, a tree lighted up from the darkness. "The Rainbow Sakura tree? Juvia thought it only glow once a year!" As she took a few more steps toward the tree, another ice rose came into sight. Juvia picked it up, making it the 98th rose she got that night. When she got back up, a series of fireballs were shot into the night sky.

"Oi! That's Salamander's fire and that sword just now, I'm pretty sure it's Erza!" Gajeel exclaimed as the fireballs turned into small fireworks.

A soft music started playing, filling the air with melodic rhythms. "Lyra-san!" Juvia gasped as she recognized one of Lucy's celestial spirits. Fire started lighting up trailing the way toward the Rainbow Sakura tree.

Juvia walked along the trail toward the tree, when she saw that there was already a certain someone standing underneath the tree. Gray Fullbuster. Gray was in a black suit, looking all formal. Juvia paused her walk because she was too shocked. Seeing that Juvia was too stunned to walk, Gray walked toward her instead.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I was such a douche bag. I'm sorry I was such a jerk toward you all these years. I had never thought of your feelings before. I've took you for granted, but when you were gone, I was so scared. I was scared that you'll never come back to me again. Slowly, your existence became such an impact on me. I love you, Juvia. I'll love you until this last rose melt." Gray handed Juvia the 99th rose, a crystal rose. "So, will you give me a second chance to make things right again?"

More fire was shot into the sky, but this time, it spelled out "WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" As Juvia looked up and back down at Gray's face, tears started fall down her cheeks. "G-G-Gray-sama…."She could only cry with joyful tears.

Seeing that Juvia started crying, Gray pulled her into a hug. "Juvia, I'm sorry…"

"Juvia was so scared. She was so scared that she will feel that pain again. But she missed her Gray-sama so much. She missed him so much." Juvia trembled while crying on Gray's chest who was still embracing her in a hug.

"Juvia…." Gray was patting her back. "I won't let you feel that pain anymore. I will freeze all your pain away. So what do you say to giving me a second chance to make it up to you?"

"Uunnn…"Juvia nodded on his chest. "Juvia would love to be Gray-sama's girlfriend." At that, Gray cupped both her cheeks to make her look into his eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears before slowly leaning down into a passionate kiss.

After that kiss, Gray broke apart and pulled Juvia into hug. "I love you, Juvia."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The whole guild came up to them.

"Yo, Ice Princess! You've just got yourself a girlfriend! Ne, Lucy? Whatcha think of becoming mine?"

"S-shut up, Natsu!" Lucy blushed up.

" Congrats, Gray, Juvia!" Levy came up to them with Gajeel by her side.

"So, you got some tricks up your sleeves there. Geehee." Gajeel smirked. "I'm glad for you, Juvia."

"Gray, take good care of her or I will hunt you down," Erza threatened Gray. "B-by the way, congrats!" Erza also started stuttering and blushing like that time when she found out about Alzack and Bisca's marriage.

"Erza, don't forget my Satan Soul. I will also hunt him down if he make Juvia cry again."

"Oi, oi, you guys don't have to tell me. I will take good care of her and cherish her forever."Gray hugged Juvia tighter before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I will not make you cry again. I love you, Juvia."

Juvia could only blush at his words.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **So, this is the end! . Hate it? Love it? Please tell me. ^ I never tried writing romance story before, let alone a kissing scene… / Juvia inspired me to write this fanfic up.


End file.
